Scott Masterson
"We won't reach greatness sitting around stuttering all day" - Scott Masterson to Luigi in Episode 22 Scott Masterson is a manager at large, and tries to start a concert for Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms. History Background Everybody thinks the guy who plays Yoshi, Kevin Chamberlain is the guy who plays Scott Masterson. Season 2 The New Band Manager Scott Masterson first appears in Episode 22 part 1 Who is Scott Masterson? and he announces that auditions for the band "Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms" have officialy started. Wario and Waluigi protest against this, saying that the band is already big enough, and Scott Masterson says that Mario says they're fired, and if they don't leave right away, Scott will call security. Wario starts to threaten Scott, but Waluigi pulls him away, and they leave. Scott walks into the house and quickly closes the door. He walks into the kitchen telling the Mario Bros that the Wario Bros are gone and arn't coming back. Mario and Luigi are at the table and Scott says that they should talk about the future of JMK. Mario forgets Scott's name and Scott says "Masterson. Scott Masterson, manager at large." and gives Mario his business card. Mario tries to tell Scott about him just coming into his house and managing a band. Scott tells Mario to call him "Scott" and not "Mr. Masterson" and tells him he has hired ticket sellers to sell tickets for the big concert tonight. Luigi is shocked about this since they havn't practiced since episode 7. Scott tells them they'll think of something and leaves. Scott then approaches his ticket sellers, Bob and Joe and checks to see how they're doing. Bob says they have sold 5 tickets and Scott tells them he gets 50% off every ticket. Bob and Joe protest against this and Scott shouts at them and tells them that he's in charge and they'll do as he says. Scott says he'll come back later and hope to see better results. Meanwhile, after hearing Wario, Ash says he'd love to join a band. Scott approaches him and says that he can join Mario's band. Ash explains that he already auditioned for JMK and they didn't let him in. Scott laughs about this and tells Ash that he "has Scott Masterson on his side". Mario and Luigi call for audition number 1. Ash says that he's back for another attempt which annoys the Mario Bros. Scott tells them to let him try and he'll be much better this time. After his great guitar performance, Ash is in the band. Scott says there's only one more audition to go. Instead of more auditions, Mario just gets Link to be in the band. Later on, Luigi, Ash and Link are waiting for Mario to practice. Scott comes and gets mad that he is 15 minutes late. Luigi phones his brother and finds out that he is sick. He explains this to everyone, which, obviously, gets Scott mad and he ends up shouting at Luigi on what he should do as there's only 30 minutes left until the concert. Luigi gets UPS to join the band and they are now ready. Scott is with the crowd of people who are excited to watch the concert. He shouts if they're ready and everyone cheers. Scott is glad and tells them to shut up and they'll start in a minute. After a bit of a fight in the crowd, Scott once again shouts at them to shut up. Afterwards, Scott goes backstage where the 4 band members are just sitting around. Scott says they should of been on 10 minutes ago and demands to know what's going on. Luigi says that someone took their instruments. Scott angrily shouts that they have to think of something fast as they're going on in 5 minutes. To keep the crowd entertained due to the wait, Scott tells them a joke and laughs but the crowd just boos at him. Scott then begins to tell another one but Luigi comes and says they're ready. Scott then introduces JMK. After the brilliant concert, Scott comes and says that it was a great performance. However, Scott's joy is gone when Luigi says he's fired. This makes Scott really mad and he shouts that he owns JMK. Brock and DK come and Brock says that he and DK brought the rights for JMK, so they now own the band. Scott who is now furious says he'll just go back to where he came and says JMK is nothing without him and Luigi will regret firing him. Just then, Brock gets DK to chase him away and he is not seen again for a while. Masterson's Return Scott Masterson makes his final return in the cancelled episode Guess who's not invited...again. He comes arcross Mario, Luigi, Ash and DK singing by a car. Mario tells him that he thought he got rid of him. Scott says Mario needs him, wherever he knows it or not and asks where Link is. Luigi says he's sick and DK is filling in. Scott is fine by this and says that they need to work together. Mario says that they don't do concert but Scott is ok by this and says they do not need a live performance, but a fashion chamber. Scott tells Mario and Luigi to look at their overalls and thinks they are too 1985. Mario walks up to Scott and says he will not hire him again. Scott tells him not to worry as he is doing it for free. Luigi asks Scott that "what part of we hate you and hope you die" he doesn't understand. Scott says that the part where the brothers can't accept that change must happen and change is a good thing. Mario and Luigi protest against this and after Mario furiously talks to Scott, Scott says that he and the others sing to him and Mario agrees. After a few auditions from JMK which Scott didn't like any of them, he says that the band should stop singing about plumbing and sing about something else. He then tells them to write a song and he'll be waiting and the four leave. Scott then says "Now it begins....or should I say...it ends". After failing to come up with ideas, JMK decide to get their own back at Scott. They meet up with him in Mario's House and Scott asks how they were being in his band. Mario answers "Your band?". Scott says he's correct and when the group were coming up with a song he was busy doing ownership papers. Luigi says that DK owns the band, but Scott says he shredded his papers. DK then says he'll chase Scott back to jail. Scott squeals about this and DK chases him away and he is not seen again. Operation Blind Storm Scott briefly appears in flashbacks when Evil Dane offers to become Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdom's new band manager and Mario and Luigi inform him of their bad past experiences with band managers and they then remember their past experiences with Scott. Season 5 Scott Masterson is confirmed by the Season 5 trailer to appear as an antagonist and a member of the League of Bad Guys. He seeks revenge on Donkey Kong for stealing his band and intends on killing DK. Personality Scott Masterson is typically seen as a demanding, confident, and tempermental Agent. He usually starts of in a calm, mild mannered speech to the "Employers" he owns. However, if any of those "Employees" were to talk back to him or start a argument, Scott will typically get in their face and start yelling at them about how he is in "charge" and what they to do. Abilities Scott can shout very loud which may deafen people. Trivia *In episode 22, Scott told Mario to not call him "Mr. Masterson" but just "Scott". When he made his return in season 3, Mario and his friends called him "Mr. Masterson" and Scott was ok with this. It is unknown why. *At the start of episode 22, when Scott Masterson walks in the house, if you listen carefully, he looks at the dog lying by the door and says "stupid". *Contrary to popular belief Kevin Chamberlain does not play Scott. Despite resembling the actor (Scott Otter) who plays him. Category:Characters Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms